This invention relates to a connecting device for a sanitary appliance mixing valve, such as a hot and cold water mixing valve for bathtub and shower outlets.
A connecting device for assembling a mixing valve to feed or discharge pipes, which were installed chaotically or interchanged, is described, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,826,064. A flush mounted branch fitting, which has continuous ducts for hot and cold water, is provided with tap pipes for connection with the fitting. Between the housing of the fitting and the branch fitting is an interchangeable connector, with which both correct and also interchanged hot-cold water feed can be attached. By inserting the tap lines in ring channels, even chaotically mounted feed pipes can be corrected by correspondingly rotating the housing of the fitting until the fitting itself is in the correct angular position.
A drawback with this connecting device is its relatively large total height and difficult standardization. For designs according to FIGS. 7 and 9 the distance between the housing and the branch fitting can be adjusted, but this possibility demands a significantly higher cost of production.